New School, New Life, First Love
by InuKag-Lover14
Summary: [It's my first fic so be nice with me] Kagome sat in her desk knowing her family was moving to Tokyo very soon. Entering senior year, what will happen when friends, love and enemies forms? InuKag MirSan parings (Kikyou lovers don't read)
1. Moving and Streige Hair

  
  
**Moving and Strange Hair  
**  
It's my first fic and I need to know what you think of it. Please read and review  
Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and comp. Aldo I wish I could sniff  
  
Kagome Higurashi: 17 

Sango Tiquija: 17

Miroku Houshi: 18

Inuyasha No Tama: 18

Kikyou Jewel: 17

Kouga Wolf: 18

bNaraku Shikon: 18

'thinking' 

"talking"

------ other place, time-------  
  
&&&&On with the chapter&&&&&   
  
Kagome Higurashi was a regular seventeen year old high school student. She lives with her mom, brother and grandpa. Now she was moving to Tokyo and probably never coming back to the States.  
  
Kagome sat in her desk looking at her window trying to think on what will she do when she moved to Tokyo. She sighted heavily. 'I wonder what is people like in Tokyo, after all it is me birth place' She walked down the stairs of her soon former home 'I'll miss the states, specially my friends Amy, Yuki and Karen.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi came out the kitchen "Dear, did you finish packing all your things? You know we're moving tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, mom" Kagome said and walk out side. She looked at what she was going to leave tomorrow.

--------- That night at dinner--------  
  
"Mom why do we have to leave?" Souta cried. "Well you know your grandpa and besides it won't be that bad. You'll make friends in no time" Mrs. Higurashi said and gave him a smile. Souta smiled and started to eat again. They continue to eat in silence. ------ At her room-----  
  
'Maybe it won't be so bad. There may be cute boys there' She laugh and went to sleep. --------Next day-------  
  
"Kagome!!! Kagome!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi sighted. "Kagome Higurashi wake up this moment, is time to go we're late!!!!!" Kagome jump of her bed "Ok!! I'm up!! You don't have to yell." "I'm sorry dear, but it was my third wake up call. Now get dress 'couse were leaving" She said gently. "Ok mom, coming" Kagome said and went to get dress.  
  
The trip to Tokyo was boring and everyone was waiting to arrive at there new home. ------They arrived that after noon-----  
  
"Well this is our new home. The Sunset Shrine." Grandpa started walking up the hundred stairs.  
  
Kagome walked to her new room. 'Well more good than this is not gonna get. This room is more big that my old room. At least that's good. Well school starts in two days best to start unpacking' (A:N Yes she moved three days before school satarted) 

---------Two days later-------  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep!!  
  
'Stupid alarm clock!! Why do they even exits ' Kagome glared at the clock, got up and took a bath. Twenty minuets later she was down the stairs going to school.  
  
The school was a lot bigger that hers at the states. Kids were sitting onder the trees and on the fountain."At least I'm not late like always" She sighted

On that moment she felt a hand on her back side.  
  
"You HENTAI!!!!" slap Before she knew it somebody had slap the perv and he fell unconscious.  
  
"Gomen for him. Hi my name's Sango Tiquija(A/N sorry, I couldn't think of another last name). What's yours? Are you new? I've never seen you before. What grade are cursing???" Sango said in one breath.  
  
"Wow! Slow down. My name's Kagome. Yes I'm new and I'm cursing Senior year." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's Miroku Houshi. He's a perv. Always beware of his hands. Since you're new I'll take you around the school." "Thanks but I'm going to the office to get my schedule. Se you guys later on class. Ok?" "Ok" Sango grabbed Miroku by the shirt and went to class.  
  
------On the way to the office-----  
  
'Men the office couldn't be more far or I'll be on the States again' She thought as she walked to the office. In less than one second Bam on the floor she was. She was hit with something smooth and hard.  
  
"I'm sorry let me... Oh it's only you Kikyou. You slut watch were you are going!" And he walked off .

She was angry now. Not only she confused her with other but he call her a slut. She was ready to yell at him but noticed that she was alone.  
  
'Stupid boys they don't even look at people and confuse them with other' she thought entering the office. "Good morning where de I get me schedule" Kagome ask looking at the secretary. "Your name please" "Higurashi, Kagome"  
  
The secretary started looking for the paper. "Here you go Miss" and handed her the paper.  
  
"Thanks" Kagome went out the door looking for homeroom. Kagome walked thru the halls looking for homeroom 301. 'Oh, here it is.' Opening the door she saw Sango slapping Miroku.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" slap Miroku fell unconscious. Sango walked to her chair. 'Stupid monks and there wondering hands' "Oh, hey Kagome! you have homeroom with me. Let me check your schedule. Hey! We have the same classes." "That's great!" She said sitting in her desk.  
  
At that moment the teacher entered the room. "Today we have a new student. Please welcome Kagome Higurashi. Please tell u about your self."  
  
"I moved here three days ago. A lived in the States but I was born in Japan." She smiled. "Thank you Miss. Higurashi now take your seat in front of... Sango. My name is Mrs.Midoriko. Now take your seats and open the book on page 53."  
  
Then the door opened and a boy with silver hair entered the room.

"You're late again"

"Hey Sango, who's that?"  
  


(A/N): I'm gonna live it there. I know it's short but it's my first chapter. The others are gonna be more long.

Sango is a trained demon slayer, Miroku is a monk in training, Kikyou is a miko just like Kagome but she doesn't know yet, Naraku and Inuyasha are hanyous and Kouga is a full demon.

Hope you like it. R&R  
  
Inukag-lover


	2. A Stupid Jerk and One Enemy

A Stupid Jerk And One Enemy  
  
Declaimer: I don own Inu and Comp. They belong to Rumiku Takajashi.  
  
Inuyasha is gonna be a hanyou bur with out the ears. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for spelling errors.  
  
Last time: Then the door opened and a boy with silver hair entered the room. "You're late again" "Hey Sango, who's that?"  
  
&&&&On with the chapter&&&&&  
  
"That's Inuyasha No Tama. He's the most popular and richest boy in school and he's the best friend of Miroku who is also rich but not as rich as Inuyasha." Sango said and smiled. "I think I bombed with him wile I was on my way to the office. He confused me with some girl named Kikyo and called me a slut. He'll pay!!" Kogome said as she stared at the front door.  
  
"Inuyasha you're late in the first day of school!!. You'll get detention after school. Now go to your seat." Mrs. Midoriko pointed to his seat that was next to Kagome and continued her lecture. Kagome during class stared some times at him but he didn't notice. He was to busy looking at the window that didn't notice.  
  
--------Lunch-------  
  
"It's finally lunch!! I'm starving. Common lets go sit over there" Sango said and walked to their table.  
  
"Hello ladies. Mind if we join you?" "No sit down" Miroku sat in front of Sango and Inuyasha in front of Kagome. "Miroku this is Kagome I met her this morning. It's the girl you grope this morning."  
  
"Oh, je je. Sorry 'bout that it wasn't my fault, it was my hands fault!" Miroku pointed with one hand to the other hand. "Yeah right Miroku" Sango said and took a bite of her sandwich. "Kagome this Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Kagome" Miroku introduced them.  
  
"I know this jerk! He's the boy I bombed into this morning and called me Kikyou and Slut!!" She yelled furious. "So you weren't Kikyou." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Of course I wasn't Kikyou, you dumass."  
  
"Bitch" "Baka"  
  
"Whore"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Slut"  
  
"Do I even look like her??!!!!" That scream made the whole cafeteria stare at them.  
  
"Actually you do look like her, a lot " Miroku said hiding behind Sango for safety. "Look here she comes" Said Sango getting away from Miroku for her sake.  
  
"Inu darling why are you hanging around this losers when you can hang around with me?" Kikyou started hugging Inuyasha. "Get away from me you dirty slut!" Inuyasha got free from her embrace. "But Inu bunny I know you want to be with me not with these losers" Kikyou glared at them."No, I don't want to be with you. I just want get away from you!" He grabbed Miroku by the shirt and walk off.  
  
"This is all your fault Taquija!!" Koikyou glared at them and walk to her table.  
  
--------Looker area------  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Kagome ask as they walked to their looker. "Well that was Kikyo Jewel" Sango said opening her looker "You dont say" Kagome said sarcastically. "Ok whatever, she always, like from seventh grade, liked Inuyasha but he never gave her a chance." They started walking to gym class, the last class of the day.  
  
-------Boys looker room--------  
  
"So Inuyasha what did you think of that new girl? Kagome I mean" Miroku started walking to the girl looker room. "She's arrogant, rude and it's a bitch. Miroku don't tell me you are still trying to get inside the girls looker room?" Inuyasha followed Miroku.  
  
"Of course I am. Their auras are attaching me to them, it's not my fault." "Yeah right Miroku. Common let's go." "Inuyasha I know you want to look at them, specially at the new girl"  
  
"No I don't, why do you even think I would like to see that ugly girl anyway? Common were going, anyway the teacher's coming" Inuyasha said and walk away. Miroku sighted "Ok I'm coming!" 'Someday I'll get to enter that room and see those girls in their bare skin'  
  
---------In gym class---------  
  
"Ok class I believe you know the new student so lets get to work. Everybody get your weapons and practice with them. My name is Mrs. Kaede if you don't know. Now get to work"  
  
Sango got a giant boomerang, Miroku a staff, Inuyasha a sword and Kagome a bow and some arrows.  
  
Sango walk over to Kagome. "So you're into archery, anything else you do?" "Yes I do sword fighting too, So what's that giant thing?"  
  
"It's a giant boomerang. I've trained with it all my life" Snago smiled at her friend. "I'm gonna go practice see you around. Oh and Kikyou is in archery too, I hope you beat her " "Well let me try"  
  
Kagome went to practice and started shooting arrows. Kikyou walked over to Kagome.  
  
"You are no match for me! I'm the top archer in this school there's no way you can beat me." Kikyou yelled at her. "We'll see about that, how about a challenge?" Kagome smirk. "Just to prove I'm better than you, lets start at 50 meters"  
  
Kikyou stepped beside Kagome. They shut their first arrows. Both hit the bulls' eye. At that time everybody in class was watching their competition. They clap.  
  
"Go Kagome, you can beat her!!" Sango was yelling.  
  
Next was 75 meters. They shut and hit the bulls' eye again. Everyone in class clapped in excitement. Next was 100 meters. Kikypu shut first and hit the middle of the bulls' eye. Everybody clapped except for Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Let see if you can beat that." Kikyou said looked at her evilly.  
  
Kagome concentrated and shut. It broke in half Kikyou's arrow. Kikyou's jaw dropped to the floor and left more red than a tomato in fury.  
  
"Looks like we have a new top archer and it's Kagome Higurashi" announced the teacher. The teacher looked at Kagome. "You did wonderful, maybe you can join the archery club." "No, but thanks." Kagome smiled and walk to her friends.  
  
-------With Kikyou----  
  
"Kanna I'll me her pay for what she did to me. She totally humiliated me in front of all class. She will pay very badly" Kikyou said staring at her new enemy Higurashi Kagome.  
  
-------With Kagome-------  
  
"Kagome that was great!! You kicked her ass!! It was time that someone show her how it's one. I proud of being your friend Kagome!! Sango said hugging her very hard.  
  
"Ok Sango thanks, but you can let go of me you know!! Sango let her go. "Ups sorry"  
  
"That's ok, just don't do it again"  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring!!!!!!!  
  
"Well time to go home. See you guys later. Ja ne!" Kagome walked away leaving her new friends behind.  
  
'Kami, I can't wait to get home. It wasn't that bad for the first day tho. Oh well let's see how it terns out'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(A/N) End of chapie 2!! Wow that was fast. yawns Time for bed. If you have any questions tell me. Thank you very much for the reviews. They are my inspiration.  
  
R&R  
  
InuKag-Lover 


	3. Some Boys Are Freaks

Some Boys Are Freaks  
  
Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and comp. I'll want them for my birthday smack Ok Ok I won't get them.

Thanks I -Love-Jaken-San for being my first revier.

Shuichi66: thanks for that correction.

I'm gonna add:

Hojo Shune: 18  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ------Other time or place------  
  
&&&&&On with the chapie&&&&&  
  
--------That afternoon-------  
  
"So dear how was your first day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked giving her a big smile."Not bad. I met this girl named Sango and two boys Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango's great and I think she likes Miroku but doesn't show it and I think Miroku likes her too."  
  
"And this Inuyasha guy?" "He's a stupid jerk" Kagome went to her room."I've heard that one before" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smirk and continued doing the dishes.  
  
--------At Kagome's room-------  
  
Kagome just sat in her bed looking at the roof after doing homework, dinner and taking a bath.  
  
Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!  
  
"Mochi mochi"  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's me Sango"  
  
"How did you get my number? I never give it to you" Kagome ask confused.  
  
"Well if you didn't know the telephone guide exist. Anyway what did you think of school?"  
  
"Well it's good, I guess. And it's bigger than my other school."  
  
"Well see you in the morning. You need a ride?"  
  
"Sure thanks" "Well see you in the morning"  
  
"ok, Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
--------Next morning--------  
  
Beep Beep Beep!!!!!!!!  
  
'I just hate these alarm clocks!!' Kagome got up and got ready for school. "Kagome dear breakfast it's ready!!" "Coming mom!!"  
  
Her family started eating. "Souta stop playing with your food!" "But mom Kagome does that too!"  
  
"No I don't you little brat!" Kagome started chaising Souta all over the house. "They just love ach other" Mrs. Higurashi said eating again.  
  
"Come here Souta!" "If you can catch me!"  
  
Beep!!  
  
"That's my ride. I'll get you later. See you mom, grandpa."  
  
"Have fun dear" Mrs Higurashi yelled from the kitchen.  
  
------- On Sango's car ------  
  
"So Kagome, have you thought of getting a car?" "Of course, but I'll get it later since I have just moved here." "Ok, so have you liked anyone this far?"  
  
"Course not. I've haven't met anyone anyway." "I saw you staring at Inuyasha yesterday." Sango giggle. "I wasn't staring at him." Kagome blushed and looked to the window.  
  
"What ever you say." They pulled into a parking lot.  
  
They were walking thru the front yard when...  
  
"Hey babe" He grabbed Kagome by the wrist. "You are perfect for me. I want you to be my mine" Kagome was now freak out by this guy.  
  
"Let me go" Kagome tried to get free but couldn't this guy was too strong for her. "Let her go Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and stood behind them with Miroku. Inuyasha grabbed her by one hand and getting Kagome free from him.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked worried. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to Inuyasha."  
  
"So then she is yours I presume?" "Of course not, she's just a bitch!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. 'And I thought he was the good guy'  
  
"Then why are you defending her?" "Because ... umm. I don't have to give you any explanations! Lets get out of here." He grabbed Kagome and walk off. Sango and Miroku followed.  
  
'She will be mine Inuyasha, so watch your back' Naraku thought as he went to first period.  
  
-------With Inuyasha and the others-----  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kagome were puzzled. All of them were asking themselves: why had Inuyasha helped Kagome? They looked at him and he seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
Inuyasha was asking himself. 'Why did I defend her?'  
  
'Because you like her'  
  
'Who the hell are you?'  
  
'I'm your conscience'  
  
'Ok whatever. I don't like her. Anyway, I've only known her for less than 24 hours and the only thing we did was to argue. '  
  
'It doesn't mater you still like her'  
  
'No I don't'  
  
'You can't lie to me. I'm you'  
  
'Ok this conversation is over'  
  
Then they enter homeroom.  
  
"Ok class I have a project that it's in groups of four. Hojo Ayumi Ayame and Kouga.... Naraku Kanna Kagura and ...San oh sorry Kikyou and Sango Miroku Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"I'm not working with this pervert!" "Do you prefer switching with Kikyou?" "No thanks. I'll pass"  
  
"Ok. Now class, all you have to do is gader information on other countries, due on Monday. Ok I'll live you to talk with your classmates about your project" Every body went into groups.  
  
"I agreed to this because I rader be with Miroku than that slut. So what country are we doing?" Sango ask wile seating as far from Miroku as possible.  
  
"How about the States? I lived there, so I'll be more easy" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. "Yeah. Why not." Said Sango. "feh. Ok whatever. My house on Friday." "Ok" they all said. "Well we all should bring a little info en the country by Friday, ok?" "Ok"  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome without realizing it. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and smiled evilly. Miroku told Sango something in the ear. Sango nodded.  
  
Inuyasha looked beside him at the same time as Kagome. They looked into each other eyes for a sec. They blushed and looked away.  
  
RING RING RING!!!!  
  
They got up and walk out of the classroom to there next class without saying a word.  
  
--------- Lunch--------  
  
"I'm going to the mall today after school Kagome. Want to come?" "That'll be great. I'll call my mom later to let her know." They started eating.  
  
"Hey!" They all turned around. "I'm Kouga. You are Kagome Hiurashi right?" He said looking at Kagome "Yeah, why?" "Because from now on you are my woman."  
  
"What!!" they all screamed at the same time. "That's right. She is mine now" Kouga walked to the table and sat in the middle of Inuyasha and Kagome. Then he put his hand over her shoulders.  
  
"Get your hands off of her you wimpy wolf, she's not yours!" "She's not yours either, dogturd!" Kouga let go of Kagome and got up to fight Inuyasha. Kagome saw this and went to stop it.  
  
She stepped in the middle of them. "Guys stop!!" They looked at her. "If it is for my woman I'll do it" "I am not your woman!!" "Don't worry I forgive you for saying that." He walked off to his usual table.  
  
"Kami!! The nerve of that guy. Calling me his woman. I don't belong to anyone. Now that I remember Inuyasha." "yeah?" "Thanks for this morning I don't know what I had done if you didn't had helped me." Inuyasha was surprised at her but his ego took over him "Keh. Whatever." "Is that all you can say. And I thought you could be nice after what you have done. You're such a jerk!"  
  
Kagome got up and walk out the cafeteria, Sango followed her. "Girls" Inuyasha said to Miroku who was looking at Sango's ass.  
  
-------At gym class-------  
  
"Ok class today I have a meeting, so I have to go. You have free time today." Then Mrs. Kaede walk of the gym.  
  
Kagome was heading to the bleachers with Sango when something stopped her. "Kagome Higurashi?" "Yes?" "My name is Hojo Shune I saw you...." 'First it's this creepy guy, then it's this other wired guy and now this nerd guy. Can this day get any worse?' Kagome thought as he talked to her. "and I was wondering if you liked to watch a movie this Satuday?"  
  
Kagome was surprised at his question. He was actually asking her on a date. "I'm sorry Hojo I can't, it's my brothers birthday. Maybe some other time" Kagome lied. "Sure, ok Higurashi. I'll talk to you later" He smiled and walked off.  
  
"Glad that's over." Kagome said seating on the bleachers. "Yeah, is it true that's your brothers birth day?" "Nop. I just didn't want to go out with him." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well good thinking" Sango smiled back.  
  
RING!! RING!! RING!!  
  
"Well mall here we come!" Sango said getting up to change into normal clouding.  
  
-----Parking----  
  
"Inuyasha lets follow them" Miroku said with a perverted look. "Why so we can watch them buy things?"  
  
"You'll see. Lets go"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(A/N) Wow that was long! ( I'm only gonna put three classes: Homeroom, Lunch and Gym.  
  
Hope you like it. R&R  
  
InuKag-Lover


	4. The Mall and Friday Part 1

**The mall and Friday Part 1  
**  
Declaimer: I do not own Inu and Comp. They belong to Rumiku Takajashi, but I'll have them for Christmassmak ok ok I won't.  
  
Answers to reviews: So sorry for not updating soon. And It's ok if you correct me ok. Oh and clears her through IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN STORY DON'T READ IT. Thank you.  
  
A/N: I was thinking of love at first site with out realizing it for Kagome and Inuyasha. As for Miroku and Sango they like each other they just don't show it, and that's way I'm going fast. You'll see what I mean.  
  
"Talking"

'Thinking'

------Other place------  
  
Last time:  
  
RING!! RING!! RING!!  
  
"Well mall here we come!" Sango said getting up to change into normal clouding.  
  
-----Parking----  
  
"Inuyasha lets follow them." Miroku said with a perverted look. "Why so we can watch them buy things?"  
  
"You'll see. Lets go"  
  
&&&&&&On with the chapie&&&&&&  
  
------On the way to the mall-----  
  
With Sango and Kagome  
  
"Kagome what store do you want to go first?" "How about Hot Topic" "Ok. Now after shopping we'll go get something to eat and then I'll leave you home ok?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
With the boys  
  
"Miroku tell me again why de you want to follow them?" "It's simple we are following them so we can spy on them."  
  
"I just knew it had something to do with your perverted mind" Inuyasha looked at the window. 'Why do I get myself in these things'

------Hot Topic----  
  
Sango was looking at some clothes. "I want to try these, and these, and these. Oh I can't forget that one and these and these..." It kipped on and on. Kagome looked at her with her jaw on the floor. Kagome had picked seven things only.  
  
"What!?!" Sango looked at her. "You have so many clothes to try on!" "That doesn't matter come on lets try them on!" Sango grabbed Kagome and ran to the dressing rooms.  
  
At that point the boys were looking at them. Inuyasha ignored them and Miroku hade and evil and perverted look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha lets do this..." Miroku murmured in his ear. "No way! I'm so not doing that" "I dare you to do it"  
  
"Fine but only because of the dare" Inuyasha walked in the store and hade to the dressing rooms. Miroku watched very closely.  
  
Inuyasha walked to the dressing room were Kagome was and looked up into the dressing room to see her half naked.  
  
Kagome looked down to grab something and saw Inuyasha's face. She turned red as a tomato of fury.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome kicked Inuyasha dressed up and went out. She looked for Inuyasha and found him. She gabbed a metal stick.  
  
"COME HERE YOU STUPID HENTAI!!!!!! YOU RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!" Kagome started chasing him out the store with a metal stick she found.  
  
Sango was out to see the commotion and saw Miroku laughing in the floor and Inuyasha running out the store with and angry Kagome following him with a metal stick.  
  
"Miroku what happened??" Miroku was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"I jaja beted Inuyasha jaja to see Kagome ja ja in the dressing jaja room" he said between laughs.  
  
Miroku looked at him furious. "You hentai!!" slap  
  
"But what did I do??" Miroku said rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"Lets see. Humm. Almost everything. First you follow us into the mall and second you dare Inuyasha to see Kagome in the dressing room!!! You deserve to be hit a thousand times!! Lets get to Kagome before she kills Inuyasha." Sango left first and Miroku followed.  
  
With Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha come here right now!! You are so dead!!!" Kagome chased Inuyasha around the parking. She had chased him all around the mall and but now they were at the parking.  
  
'Shit!! I'm dead. How do I get myself out of this one? Miroku you are so dead if I get out of here alive' Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Kagome never catched him because he was a hanyou. (A/N she doesn't know that yet --)  
  
With Sango and Miroku  
  
Sango and Miroku looked every were for them they couldn't find them. "Lets look atr the parking it's the only place left." Sango said  
  
Sango and Miroku arrived at the parkind and saw Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Sango ran to Kagome and grabbed her. "Kagome stop!!" She stoped and looked at her friend.  
  
"Why? He saw me half naked!!" "I know but instead of killing him lets give them something worst" "And that would be what?"  
  
"Well for now let do them carry our bags then later we will have our revenge. Ok?" "Fine whatever."  
  
"Boys come here." They came but stepped a little away from the girls.  
  
"For punishment for now you will carry our shopping bags all the time ok?"  
  
They looked at each other with relief, but pain at he same time.  
  
"Ok." The girls smiled.  
  
"Now lets go shopping shall we Kagome?" Sango looked at her evilly. Kagome nodded.  
  
The walked into the mall again, the girls with an evil smile and the boys behind with sad looks.

----Four hours and a half later------ 

The boys were carrying seven bags in each hand. They sat in a table of the food court.  
  
"Miroku remind me to kill you after we are finish here" Miroku gulped and got a little away from Inyasha.  
  
"So boys are you having fun? Kagome is having fun and me too. Are you guys having fun?" Sango and Kagome giggle.  
  
"Ja Ja very funy" Miroku said. "Can we go home now?" Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"Lets take the things to the car and we can go home. Lets go."  
  
They got he things in the car. "Miroku isn't that your car, the one next to mine?" Sango said looking at him. "I knew that car was very familiar" Said Miroku looking at her car.  
  
Kagome and Sango got into Sango's car. "Well so long boys see you tomorrow at school. Bye." The girls left, and the boys waived goodbye in the parking lot and hoped into Miroku's Mercedes.  
  
(A/N: Miroku's rich so he has a Mercedes and Inuyasha has a convertible Mustang)  
  
The next three days went normal for Kagome and the others except for Inuyasha. He was acting like a saint, something very wired. They started to think he was planning something, but you never know.  
  
The days went very slow and were boring and also they had tones of homework. It was know Friday the day for the project reunion.

------On the way to school-----  
  
Kagome was walking to school with Sango. (A/N: Her car broke and it was at the mechanic.)  
  
"So Sango, when are you going to get your car back?" Kagome looked at her friend. "Today. Before we go to Iniuyasha's house of course." Sango said as they walked to the school grounds.  
  
"Hello ladies. How are you today girls?" Miroku said smiling. Inuyasha walked behind him. "Oh cut the crap Miroku. Are you girls going to my house today?"  
  
"Well yeah. Do you guys have some information?" Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. "umm, yeah" They replied nervously. They started walking to their homeroom when somebody grabbed Kagome.  
  
"So, how is my woman today?" Kouga said not letting her go. "Kouga, I keep telling you. I'm not your woman" Kagome got free. "yesh. Every day is the same thing. Don't you quit."  
  
"Don't worry Kag, I know you still like me. Well see you later" Kouga waived and left. Kagome stared with her jaw and the floor. 'This guy in pain in the neck'.  
  
"Kagome are you coming or what?" "Coming Sango" She would never understand that type of guys.

--------Homeroom-------  
  
They enter the room and were surprised that there was not to many students. "That's weird. There're no students in this classroom." Sango said sitting in her desk.  
  
"Of course there're students. There're 9 students more." Sango fell anime stile. "Kagome you know what I mean"  
  
At that moment a Kikyou entered the room with a group of girls.  
  
"What is Kikyou doing heresoo early?" Sango asked Kagome in the ear. (A/N until this moment Kikyou always was late)  
  
"Hi Inu Bunny!!" Kikyou went directly to Inuyasha. 'OH NO!' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Inuyasha looked at his friends who were laughing like maniacs. "What are you laughing about?" "She called you Inu bunny!" Sango said between laughs.  
  
"Kikyou is hilarious when it comes to nick names. I wonder what will she come up with next. Maybe.... Chocolate Mufing." Kagome said and they started laughing again.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny. What do you want Kikyou?? And why are you here any way??" "Oh don't tell me you don't know. I moved to this class. Isn't it wonderful now we can be together all the time." Kikyou hugged him. 'This can't be happening to me'  
  
At that moment Mrs. Midoriko walked thru the door. 'Yes! Saved by the teacher' "Class settle down. It's Friday soo keep it quiet." She said and started her lecture.  
  
Kagome sat in her usual sit, next to Inuyasha. She didn't know why but some how she felt a little attracted to him. She found herself staring at him some times in class.  
  
She usually felt all the glares of the fans of Inuysha, specially from Kikyou. She was soo obsessed with him. It was very funny tho, with all the nicknames and all.  
  
RING RING RING!!!!!!!  
  
"Well remember your project. Class dismissed" They gathered up there stuff and went to next class. -----------Lunch----------  
  
"Yes! It's lunch!" Sango said and sat at their usual table. Miroku sat beside Sango and Inuyasha beside Kagome. Sango felt a hand on her backside.  
  
'Stupid Monk and his wondering hands' "HENTAI!!!!" slap. Miroku fell unconscious. "Doesn't he get the point?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Guess not." -----------Gym----------  
  
"Ok Class. Today we are doing to do free battles. I'm gonna go for a few minutes so behavebb" "Yey!!" All the class said.  
  
Everyone gathered there weapons and started fighting.  
  
Kagome and Sango were fighting vs. Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome was throwing arrows at Mirokuand and Sango was trying to hit Inuyasha with her giant boomerang. Inuyasha dogged easily the boomerang with his demon speed and Sango thru it again but he he kept and dogging it. Kagome dogged one of his magic papers and thru on arrow and it pointed him to the back of the room by the gym. Evryone saw this and was now in a circle around them.  
  
Inuyasha had drawed his sword and was trying to hit Sango but she covered with the boomerang. He kept on trying until he hit the side ok if and went flying to the floor. He took the chance and pointed the sword to her neck.  
  
Then an arrow hit his sword and the sword went directly to the floor. Everyone clapped. Kagome pointed the bow to Inuyasha. Everyone clapped even laugher. Kagome helped Inuyasha and Sango up.  
  
"That was cheating two against one. Besides I let you win." Inuyasha said as they walked. Kikouy came out of no were and stand in front of Kagome.  
  
"How dare you point an arrow on my boyfriends neck!! You will pay for that!" She shot a miko arrow (means that it was with the pink thingy around it) directly for Kagome. When it was very close a shield covered her and the arrow reflected to the floor.  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome. She was looking at nothing it was like she was hypnotized. Then seconds later she fell unconscious. Kikyou froze 'She's a miko'. And ran to the lookers to hide.  
  
The teacher had entered the classroom when she fell. "Inuyasha take her to the nurse office. Now!" Inuyasha quickly gather up Kagoma and went for the nurse office. Sango and Miroku stayed to explain Mrs. Kaede what happened. --------On the way to the nurse office----------  
  
Inuyasha was running as fast as he could (witch was very fast because he is half demon) towards the nurse office.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw silver hair. "Inu Inuyasha??" Inuyasha stopped running. He put Kagome on the floor. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha looked at her worried. "Yes, I'm fine" Kagome getting up. "What happened anyway?"  
  
"Well Kikyou shot you with an arrow and when it was gonna hit you a shield surrounded you. Then you fell unconscious."  
  
"How did the shied get on me anyway?" "I don't know. Are you sure you are ok??"  
  
"Yes I'm fine" Kagome said walking to the gym. Then she was something running to her. 'What the heck???' Then Sango hugged her squashing her.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome??? I was soo worried." "Sango you're squashing me" Kagome sad in a tine little voice.  
  
Sango let go. "Sorry. But are you ok???" "Yes I'm fine"  
  
RING RING RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Well time to go to my house." Inuyasha said as they satarted walking towards the parking.  
  
"Inuyasha can get my car first??"Sango asked. "Sure, whatever"  
  
They all got in Inuyasha's car and went to get Sango's car. When the finish Kagome and Sango went on Sango's car with two reasons:  
  
1) Obviously Sango had gotten her car and was going to drive it. 2) To get away from Miroku's wondering hands. They were on their way to Inuyasha's house for their "project".  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
End of chapie. This chapter wasen't suppose to be like this gut that's how it ended. On the next chapie you'll see what happens on Inuyasha's house and what has Naraku up his sleeves. Oh and guess how comes on the next chapter!!!!!!! I'm not telling you you will have to review and wait to next chapie.  
  
Hope you like it. Untill next time!!!! :)  
  
R&R  
  
Inu-Kag Lover 


End file.
